Fulfilled Wish
by Suzaku Namikaze
Summary: Continuación del Cap. 23 "Wish" de "Abecedario". Tobio ve que su deseo se volvió realidad, ahora con un lindo minino pelinaranja que le revuelve las hormonas, tendrá que evitar que sus padres lo descubran y piensen mal de él aunque tiene la ventaja que sus padres se fueron de viaje y se quedará 2 semanas solo. ¿Como soportaría estar solo ante esa inocente tentación? ¿Pasara algo?


Holaaaaaaaaaa a todooos

Volviii

Bueno ahora si lo que prometiii

Mi compañera y amiga ChiisanaOjou fue la que me inspiro a hacer este hermoso fic, no se si recuerdan el fic "Abecedario" que ella hizo, yo decidi y le pedi permiso para continuar capitulo con la letra W que es "WISH"

Espero que les guste.

Los personajes de Haikyuu no me pertenecen, El capitulo "WISH" de "Abecedario" tampoco, ChiisanaOjou es su dueña y autora.

Fulfilled Wish

Para Tobio Kageyama este pequeño suceso que se daba era muy extraño , no decía que ver a un chico era raro pero ver a uno con unas tiernas orejitas en conjunto con una esponjada cola y para rematar con un cuerpito que hacía pensar cosas pecaminosas al estar desnudo. Sacudió un poco la cabeza al pensar en el chico que aun tenia encima suyo sobre su regazo, no sabía porque pero le comenzó a mirar con detenimiento a lo que el gatito levanto su mirada. Allí Tobio fue cuando se percató de otra coincidencia con su gatito, el chico tenía unos hermosos e inocentes ojitos color café como los tenía su gato Otori, lo sabía porque nunca olvidaría los ojos llenos de pureza que tenía el día que lo recogió, estuvo unos segundos más mirándolo cuando recordó la extraña posición en la que estaban. Usó todo su autocontrol para no tocar de más ese hermoso cuerpecito que se encontraba encima suyo y así separarlo para luego sentarlo a su costado pero no pudo evitarse que al levantarse el chico pelinaranja de encima suyo, el minin0 haya rozado sin querer su entrepierna con una de sus piernas al pasarse a su costado. Este pequeño percance hizo que la cara de Tobio se volviera a poner un poco colorada lo que al instante hizo que Hinata se le acercara con mucha preocupación.

-Amo Tobio, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Por qué esta rojo? ¿Qué le sucede? – pregunto muy preocupado el pelinaranja ante la cara roja de Tobio.

-No…. No te preocupes, es solo que hace un poco de calor. Es todo. – fue la respuesta de Tobio ante la carita preocupada de Hinata.

-Ohhh… entiendo. Pero yo siento… un poco de frio. Acarícieme, Amo Tobio. – dijo el pelinaranja temblando un poco en sí mismo para luego lanzarse encima de Tobio el cual solo pudo sorprenderse.

Tobio ante esta acción se puso aún más rojo de lo que estaba por lo que trato de separarlo de él antes de que su parte baja se emocionara al tenerlo tan cerca pero al tocarlo de los hombros se percató de lo que decía el pelinaranja, Hinata temblaba en sus brazos buscando calor en su cuerpo.

-¿Puedes soltarme un momento? – dijo serio Tobio.

-Pero… Amo Tobio, hace frio y… - decía el jovencito temblando aun agarrado al azabache.

-Tranquilo, será solo unos minutos… - le decía mientras levantaba un poco una de las mantas de su cama para así cubrir a Hinata.

-Gra… Gracias, Amo Tobio. – fue la contestación en voz baja y con las mejillas sonrojadas del pelinaranja mientras se cubría de cabeza a pies.

Tobio solo se giró un poco para ir en búsqueda dentro de su armario de algo que le quedara al menor, pero mirándolo de reojo, sinceramente, toda su ropa le iba a quedar enorme. Buscando un poco más, Tobio encontró una polera un poco más pequeña de las que utilizaba normalmente de un color negro con unos toques en naranja junto con unos shorts pequeños también de color negro. Al tenerlos en sus manos, regreso con Hinata para que pudiera cubrirse.

-Aquí tienes. Puedes ponerte esto para que no sientas frio. – le dijo mientras dejaba entre las manos del pelinaranja las prendas.

-Gracias de nuevo, Amo Tobio. – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para luego mirar las prendas con detenimiento y llevarlos a su nariz para olerlas.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? – fue la pregunta de Tobio al ver que el chico suspiraba con cada olida que daba.

-Esta ropa tiene muy fuerte el olor del Amo Tobio, ¿Es esta la ropa que utiliza el Amo Tobio? – pregunto muy sonrojado.

Ante esta imagen, Tobio también se sonrojo un poco, debía admitir que el pelinaranja se veía muy tierno con ese pequeño sonrojo que le adornaba las mejillas además de las orejas esponjadas que se movían cada dos por tres junto con la también esponjada cola naranja que se balanceaba de un lado a otro de una forma armoniosa.

-Es una polera que utilice hace unos años pero no sabía que mi olor aun se encontraba allí… - fue lo que comento Tobio ante las palabras del chico pelinaranja.

-¿Si? Pues su olor es muy rico, es como el olor de las flores junto a otro olor más fuerte pero no se cual es. – fue lo último que el pelinaranja dijo antes de comenzar a suspirar de nuevo.

-¿No te vas a poner la ropa que te he dado? La ropa es para ponérsela no para olerla. – dijo el azabache mientras miraba al más chico.

-Etto… es que no es como ponérmela – dijo inocentemente mirando los huecos por donde debería meter sus brazos.

-¡Ahhh! Te enseñare como debes hacerlo. – suspiro Kageyama mientras cogía su polera y la ponía sobre la cabeza de Hinata.

Fue así que Kageyama lo comenzó a vestir y a la vez le explicaba cómo debía hacer las cosas, fue un poco complicado el ponerle la polera ya que Hinata se movía mucho y se asustaba cada vez que las mangas cubrían por completo sus manos. Lo que seguía era el short pero vio un inconveniente, su cola, esa esponjosa cola no entraría en el short por lo que Tobio buscó la forma de solucionarlo. Se levantó un momento, se acercó a su escritorio y trajo consigo unas tijeras con las cuales pensaba hacerle un agujero a su short para que así la cola de Hinata saliera y pudiera moverse con facilidad.

-Ponte el short, quiero saber dónde es que queda tu cola para poder hacer un agujero y puedas sacarla por allí.

-Está bien, amo Tobio. – respondió Hinata a la vez que pasaba sus piernas por los agujeros del short y lo subía hasta que su cola se interpuso.

-Bien, entonces aquí es. – dijo Kageyama a la par que hacia un pequeño corte y cogía la cola de Hinata para introducirla en el agujero.

Cuando Kageyama apretó un poco la cola de Hinata hizo que este soltara un pequeño gemido muy parecido a un maullido y que todo el cuerpo del gatito se estremeciera, ante esto Tobio soltó de forma rápida su cola y se apartó un poco.

-Creo que tú mismo… puedes hacerlo, solo introduce tu cola en el agujero y arréglate el short. – fueron las palabras del mal alto mientras se sentaba a su lado pero dándole la espalda dándole privacidad.

-Ya estoy listo, Amo Tobio. – dijo el pelinaranja tocándole el hombro a Kageyama.

El chico se volteó a verlo, se sonrojo al ver que la polera le llegaba por debajo de los muslos pero un poco más antes de las rodillas, además de la cara sonrojada del pelinaranja no ayudaba a que sus pensamientos fueran los más santos, por su cabeza paso la imagen del pequeño minino con la camiseta que ahora vestía, subida hasta su pecho mientras con su boca y manitos la sostenía para darle mayor facilidad a Tobio para que hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

 _-Amo Tobio… tengo frio, caliénteme… - Hinata le decía con la carita sonrojada pasando una mano por su pecho._

 _-Te daré el calor que tanto ansias.- Pronunció el azabache para acercarse al pecho del pelinaranja para depositar un par de besos allí y luego comenzar a lamer sus rosados pezones._

 _-Amo… Tobio… e-eso se siente… nyyaahh… raro… pero se siente bien… siga, por favor… - Le dijo entre susurros el pelinaranja._

 _-Prepárate para… - decía el azabache cuando sintió un leve empujón haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos y caer directamente al suelo._

Al ver a su alrededor, Tobio se dio cuenta que el pelinaranja estaba vestido completamente con las ropas que le había dado hace un rato, su cara reflejaba mucha preocupación por su persona a lo que el azabache revolvió sus cabellos tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos pecaminosos de la cabeza. El sonido de un estómago rugiendo le llamo la atención, giro su cabeza en busca de ese sonido y se dio cuenta que ese sonido provenía del pequeño estomago del pelinaranja minino que abrazaba su vientre con vergüenza.

-Amo Tobio, mi estómago ruge… ¿Puede darme algo para comer, por favor?

-Sí, voy a traer algo para que comamos aquí. No te salgas de la habitación hasta que yo regrese ni tampoco le abras a nadie, si alguien toca la puerta, escóndete en donde nadie te vea.

-Entiendo, Amo Tobio. Así lo haré. – dijo el pelinaranja feliz moviendo su cola suavemente.

-Bien. Demorare solo unos minutos, sé paciente. –Dijo antes de salir por la puerta de su habitación.

-Hijo, que bien que te encuentro. Quería decirte que mañana yo y tu padre saldremos a un viaje, regresaremos en 2 semanas. – Se escuchó la voz de su madre deteniéndolo en la puerta.

-Está bien, madre. –dijo el azabache pasando por el lado de su madre olvidándose que no había cerrado por completo la puerta de su cuarto.

La mujer lo vio con una sonrisa triste por lo que siguió a su hijo escaleras abajo esperando que no estuviera molesto cuando cenaran, lo que ella no sabía es que al entrar a la cocina vio salir a su hijo con un gran plato de comida y subir las escaleras, se le hizo extraño pero lo dejo pasar por esta vez. Kageyama suspiro al llegar a su cuarto y lo cerró con seguro. Observo a Hinata que apenas lo vio se le lanzo encima con muchas ansias.

-Lo que trae allí huele muy bien, Amo Tobio. – dijo muy emocionado olfateando el plato.

-Tranquilo, ya te voy a dar tu parte.- fue lo que dijo el azabache mientras en otro plato le servía una porción.

Una vez repartidos sus partes, ambos comieron con tranquilidad en completo silencio, pero fue un silencio normal ya que no sabía que decirle o comentar para entablar una conversación con el pelinaranja.

Bueno hasta alli fue el capitulooo

Espero le haya gustado.

Aun no se cuando sera que pondre el siguiente pero lo hare lo maximo posible ahora que estoy de vacaciones.

Nos veremooos.

Espero te haya gustado ChissanaOjou.

Matta nee~!


End file.
